In recent years, electronic devices, e.g., smartphones, having a function of capturing and transmitting images have been widely spread. As a consequence, a user can easily transmit an image captured by his electronic device to another electronic device, and the user of the other electronic device can see the received image. Electronic devices of the related art download images en bloc and then display the downloaded images. Thus, the user of an electronic device cannot see received images until the electronic device downloads the images and runs a viewer application after picking up an image file. In other words, the electronic device needs to download an image and execute a viewer application to display the image through a display, so that the user sees the image content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.